


Textual Feelings

by Kellygirl



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textual Feelings

As soon as the door closed behind them, Jensen made his move. He knew he didn’t surprise Cougar but that wasn’t his goal. His goal was to get started on the text he’d sent the sniper. To anyone else it would have looked like a bunch of random letters, but Cougar was smart and knew a LGBNAF, or ‘let’s get butt naked and fuck,’ message when he got one.

He’d been hard for what felt like days though it had only been twelve hours ago that he’d walked in on Cougar in the shower, one hand braced on the wall, jerking off like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Cougar met Jensen’s eyes just as he came, then the fucker had smirked and well, Jensen didn’t back away from a challenge like that. Sure, he got that Cougar still jerked off, he did too, but man, he loved it even more when they did it in front of each other, all slick sounds and barely there sighs.

Plus, Cougar all wet and naked in the shower was like really good porn running around in his head all damn day, interrupting his train of thought more than once and making Jensen have to adjust his pants. A lot. For that he’d vowed revenge.

With the door closed, he stripped Cougar before the man could open his mouth. Jensen took a moment to appreciate the glory in front of him before he dropped to his knees and opened wide. The gasp from above would have made him smirk if he wasn’t so busy sucking Cougar’s dick like a cherry lollipop.

The taste of his lover never got old. He‘d never tell Cougar but sometimes he craved the other man‘s cock and wanted to suck him so bad it made Jensen feel like a drug addict, something thrumming under his skin making him jittery, or more jittery than normal, that only calmed once he was doing this. He dug his short fingernails into Cougar’s hips and bobbed his head back and forth.

Just as he fell into a predictable rhythm, he stopped and backed off until only the head of Cougar’s cock was in his mouth. He tongued figure eights over the velvet smooth tip, some touches light as a feather while others could be labeled as an attack they were so rough. When Cougar grunted and shifted his weight, Jensen knew he had about five seconds before Cougar grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer.

Before that happened, Jensen deep throated the other man’s dick and hummed. Cougar shivered in surprise and came, salty liquid hitting the back of Jensen’s throat. He was out to win and if he had to play dirty to do it, well, Cougar’s dick would have to be collateral damage.

Not that the other man could object to the spectacular oral artistry of one Jake Jensen. Seriously, he could get paid for what his mouth could do to another man’s cock and he would never ever say that thought out loud.

A few soft licks and Jensen stood up, wiping his mouth and smirking at the very pliant Cougar practically ready to melt right onto the floor. Jensen kissed him hard and deep before grabbing tanned hips and lifting. He laughed as Cougar cursed and locked both legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders.

The bed was ten steps away and by the time Jensen dumped Cougar on it, the hacker was ready for the main event. He moved Cougar’s body until he was on his stomach. Cougar was too blissed out on his earlier orgasm to care. Jensen stripped and grabbed a pillow to place under Cougar’s waist. He warmed up the lube and pushed two fingers into Cougar’s relaxed body.

The only response was Cougar opening his legs even more. Jensen stroked the fingers in and out while gliding his other hand over Cougar’s warm back.

He pushed three fingers in and let them linger for a moment before he pulled out and slicked on a condom. The only movement Cougar made was his hands clutching hard at the sheets underneath him as Jensen fucked into him fast and merciless.

 

Cougar loved it a little rough and never hesitated to leave some type of mark on Jensen’s body; be it a small hickey, or teeth marks, or pink lines across his back that faded too soon. Jensen adjusted his body and pulled Cougar up on his hands and knees. Yeah, he could get in deeper like this and closed his eyes.

The sounds of their bodies slapping together only turned him on more. One of his hands traveled from Cougar’s waist to his dick and found it half hard. He chuckled. “Damn, you are a freak, baby.” All he got in return was a grunt and a flex of muscles around his dick that made him see stars.

Jensen squeezed Cougar’s hips and shifted his position until he was sitting back, his legs under him and Cougar riding his cock reverse style. They both made drunk sounding pleasure noises as Jensen helped Cougar raise up, then slide down. He played with Cougar’s erection, deciding he could wait until his sniper got with the program a second time.

The room was hot and soon they were both covered in sweat as Jensen made Cougar stop moving and just rolled his hips, thrusting slowly, over and over. Cougar was saying something in Spanish but Jensen’s brain was too far gone to translate.

Every time he pushed forward he dragged a hand down Cougar’s dick and it was like they were one and it was all unbelievably hot and Jensen thought he’d wake up any moment with sticky sheets and a soft dick. Cougar’s hand grabbed his thighs and squeezed so Jensen sped up and kept a tight grip around Cougar’s erection.

In seconds Jensen was aching to come, gritting his teeth to keep it from happening. He licked at Cougar’s shoulder and bit down making his usually silent lover shout. The bite did the trick and Cougar was coming, muscles squeezing Jensen’s cock so hard, he came with a dizzy almost painful rush

Jensen cursed and thrust hard a few more times, drawing out his pleasure. Cougar was a boneless mess that Jensen carefully pushed off his lap. He smirked as Cougar squirmed down into the sheets and closed his eyes. Two orgasms had taken the man out better than a sedative.

Jensen wanted to do a victory lap since it was usually him sleepy and stupid from a good fuck, but instead he grabbed a tee shirt and wiped them down before flopping down in the bed, body begging for sleep now that other needs had been seen to.


End file.
